Equestrian Dimensions
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: An alternate story for "Equestria Girls". Instead of becoming a princess and having to retrieve her own crown, Twilight must venture into the mirror where Sunset Shimmer had made off with Celestia's crown. Twilight will befriend familiar yet unfamiliar faces in the strange world the mirror holds. Also my first MLP story.


Author's Note: Before you start reading, this story takes place in my MLP: FiM AU where Twilight doesn't become a princess (because I don't think she should've become one) and I didn't really like the idea of "humanized ponies".

* * *

The Mane 6 have just come off a train to the Crystal Empire where they were invited by Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence for the celebration of Cadence's birthday the next day. When the 6 arrive in the castle, they are greeted by the trumpeting of the crystal pony guards and Twilight bumps into a lightish-orange coated stallion guard who greets them, "welcome Princess Celestia's most faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friends!"

Then Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence appear. Seeing that he Mane 6 are tired from their journey tells them to go to bed. While Twilight and Spike are getting ready for bed, Celestia comes in. Twilight is surprised that her mentor is there. "Do you have a minute?" the princess asks. "Of course!" Twilight says. "I sense that something is to come tonight and that it will put my crown into jeapordy. I ask and entrust you to guard it until morning", Celestia explains. "You trust me with this task?" Twilight asks. "Yes, I know you can do it and even if something did happen, you'll be smart enough to solve it", Celestia said as she used her magic to lift her tiara off her head and set it on a nightstand next to Twilight's bed. "I'll make sure no harm comes to it Princess!" saluted Twilight. "I know you won't", smiled Celestia as she gracefully walked out of the room. Spike was excited that she entrusted Twilight with such a task. "Calm down Spike, it's time for bed now", Twilight said climbing into her bed and used her magic to lift up Spike and put him into his basket-like bed. "But before I go to sleep, I'm going to cast the strongest protection spell I know of around Celestia's crown to be safe", Twilight did so and a transparent dome with light blue aura around it enclosed the crown. Once done, Twilight finally layed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Later that night, a cloaked pony sneaks past the guard patrolling the guest room hall and into Twilight's room. The pony used unicorn magic to get rid of the spell casted around Celestia's tiara and switched it out with a fake one. The unicorn attempts to make off with it when she suddenly trips over Spike's tail waking him and Twilight. She sees the crown in the unicorn's saddlebag. "Thief!" Twilight cries and begins chasing her. They run down the hall waking up the other mane 6. Twilight teleports in front of the unicorn to try to stop her but the unicorn is just as skilled as she is and teleports too. Twilight tackles the unicorn as they reached a room and the crown falls into a magical mirror. The cloak falls of the unicorn revealing herself as light orange with a somewhat curly yellow and crimson mane and tail. She smiles at Twilight before disappearing into the mirror.

The next morning, after Twilight explains what happened and deeply apologizes tearfully for failing her, Celestia forgives her and identifies the unicorn as Sunset Shimmer, a former student of hers who began studying with her not long before Twilight. She was boastful and thought highly of herself considering others as inferiors. She was showed the mirror as a preview of what she would learn (Sunset saw herself as an all-powerful alicorn ruling Equestria and briefly something else unbeknownst to Celestia) and guided her away from it. During the weeks that came after, the mirror was all Sunset could think about but didn't distract her from her current lessons. Celestia tells her that she'll learn more about the mirror when she was ready. However, Sunset began researching the mirror behind Celestia's back and was soon caught by her guards. "She berated me for hiding such magic from her and I had no choice but to drop her from my school. I had my guards escort her out of my castle but she overpowered them and escaped through the mirror", Celestia explained. The other princesses showed it to her and Luna explained it was a gateway to another world and only opened every thirty moons. Twilight was tasked with retrieving Celestia's crown since it is a royal family heirloom given to Celestia from her mother.

Rainbow Dash and the others wanted to join but Celestia stated Twilight must venture alone. Rainbow Dash demanded why they couldn't join which Celestia answers sending all of them at once could upset the balance of the other world. "The gateway will only be open for three more days and once it closes, it will be another thirty moons until Twilight could use it to return", explained Luna. With encouragement by her friends, Twilight steps through the mirror with a saddlebag and Spike anxiously follows after her throught the mirror.

* * *

There's the first chapter. If people like this and want me continue it I will.

So what strange world has Twilight entered? And more importantly WHO will she encounter there? All this and more in the next chapter of "Equestrian Dimensions"!


End file.
